Far End of the Black
by kiashyel
Summary: Piper Halliwell is Dean Winchester's Reaper, come to take his soul to Hell, but she'll do anything to save him. Set during CHARMED 07x05 "Styx Feet Under" and SPN 03x16 "No Rest for the Wicked."
1. Chapter 1

Piper Halliwell is Dean Winchester's Reaper, come to take his soul to Hell, but she'll do whatever it takes to keep it from happening. The beginning takes place during the CHARMED 07x05 episode "Styx Feet Under" and the SUPERNATURAL 03x16 episode "No Rest for the Wicked." Later events occur after the series finale of CHARMED and the beginning of SUPERNATURAL season 5.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to CHARMED or SUPERNATURAL. Story intended for entertainment purposes only.**

The story title was inspired by the song "Far End of the Black" by J.R. Richards.

"_And my greatest fear in the world will be that I won't be there to stop the world if it comes to take you…on the far end of the black there was light and it was you." _

**Far End of the Black**

_Dean Winchester_

Piper read the name again. It ran laps around her mind before tumbling from her lips on the breath of a whisper. "No," she gasped lightly, in shock.

"No!" Piper said it louder this time, defiantly. She hoped, prayed, she had misread the elegantly scrawled letters but Dean's name remained on the List, the ink as black as what would come for him soon. Hastily, Piper vanished unseen from the bustling emergency room.

"I've got a problem," Piper announced as she reappeared in the Manor attic.

"You mean, other than being Death's slave and having your body on ice at the morgue?" Phoebe commented without looking away from the Book of Shadows.

"Much bigger," Piper replied.

"Yeah…" Paige drawled. "I don't see what could possibly be bigger than that."

"Wait," Phoebe's attention was torn from the Book. "You didn't see one of our names on Death's List, did you?"

"No," Piper's voice wavered slightly. "I saw Dean's."

"Dean?" Paige asked with confusion in her tone.

"Oh, no," Phoebe whispered. Her powers were inactive, but echoes of her Empathy remained. Piper's pain was evident and Phoebe felt it reverberate through the room.

"When you moved in with Richard and Phoebe was in Hong Kong, I met Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. I was looking for a demon and they had it," Piper explained. "We fought over the demon and neither of us wanted to give it up. I was looking out for Wyatt and they were trying to get a lead to avenge their mother's death. But Dean can be very…"

"Persuasive?" Paige supplied.

Rosy color dusted Piper's cheeks.

"Persuasive works. Anyway…" she shook her head to clear away the memories of her time with the Winchesters, "they showed me a few things that came in handy while you two were gone. Dean and I became close. It meant so much to have someone who understands magic and demons and wants a normal life just as much as I do."

"They weren't here for long, were they?" Phoebe wondered.

"Just a few weeks," Piper replied. "But it was enough. Now he's on Death's List and I'm supposed to collect him. I can't do it."

A palpable silence hovered in the air, mixing and mingling with the stench of potions.

"What do you need us to do?" Phoebe finally spoke.

Piper was quiet, her mind simultaneously racing and frozen in place. "I don't know yet. Maybe a protection spell of some kind? See what you can put together and I'm going to go cheat Death."

"You ARE Death!" Paige called as Piper vanished again.

* * *

Dean took a long pull from the whiskey bottle clenched in his fist. The fiery liquid burned as it slid down his throat, but he relished the pain. Thirty five hours left until he began his drag race down the highway to Hell.

With a shaking hand, he brought the bottle to his lips again. Dean had made peace with his decision a long time ago, but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of the terrors that yawned before him. He knew he would have made the same choice all over again.

Sam's life meant more to Dean than his own. His baby brother had wanted to be a lawyer and change the world, but Dean had convinced him to save it instead – save it from werewolves and ghosts and demons, every single day. When saving the world had cost Sam his life, Dean made the crossroads deal and brought his brother back from the dead. Dean didn't regret the cost of the deal. If his death meant Sam would continue to live, then it was for the best.

But more than anything, Dean wished Sam would drop his damn rescue crusade. He wished Sam would let him go in peace, though Dean doubted his demise would be anything but peaceful.

After liberating the final drink from the bottle, Dean returned to his seat at Bobby's rickety table and halfheartedly thumbed through a book of lore and legends as he contemplated how he wanted to spend his final hours.

"Dean?" a female voice said from across the room.

Dean shook his head, trying to clear away the faint buzz the whiskey had given him, and he lifted his eyes. He blinked but hid his surprise upon seeing the black garbed woman standing on the other side of the tome covered table. There was something familiar about her.

"Dean?" she repeated.

He stared a moment longer.

"Piper?" The realization dawned on him as the last sunrise he would ever see dawned outside the grime covered windows.

"Hi, Dean," her lips twisted into a quick, bittersweet smile.

"Don't tell me my brother brought you here to try and save me," Dean demanded incredulously. "Damn it Sam…" his hand pounded the table and he leapt to his feet.

"No," she said. "I came on my own."

Confusion flickered on Dean's face. "How do you even know what's going on?"

Piper gestured toward her bleak attire. "I'm working for Death. I saw your name on the List."

Dean spluttered with astonishment. "Jesus…"

"Not quite," Piper quipped and even Dean had to smile.

"How the hell did you go from kick ass soccer mom to reaping souls? And why are you here now? I've still got thirty five hours left," he wanted to know.

"It's a long story, one I don't want to explain. Right now, I want to know why I'm supposed to collect you. And, what do you mean thirty five hours? You already knew you're going to die?"

Dean heaved a sigh, ran his hand over the back of his close-cropped hair. "Mine's a long story too," he said. After briefly telling the tale, Dean concluded, "I made a crossroads deal to bring Sam back."

"What kind of deal?" Piper asked warily.

Dean hesitated. "His soul for mine. I offered to go to Hell if the demon would bring Sam back to life."

"You did what?" she exclaimed. Her blood began to boil as she waited for his explanation.

"Piper, I couldn't let my brother die," he said plaintively. "How many times have you had to save your sisters? Wouldn't you…._haven't you_ done whatever it takes to keep them safe? What was I supposed to do?"

Piper exhaled a long, steadying breath. "I understand your point," she conceded. "But making a deal with demons? Sending yourself to Hell? And you've had a whole year and didn't come to me about this? Dean, that's just…"

Dean held up his hands to silence her. "Spare me Piper. I've had a whole year of lecturing."

Piper ignored him. "Phoebe and Paige are looking for spells and potions and anything else that might work…"

"Piper…"

"I'll just tell Death that I refuse to take any more souls…"

"Piper."

"…until we get your soul back."

"Piper!"

"What?" she stopped rambling at the sound of his raised voice.

Dean stared at her admiringly. "I appreciate what you're trying to do," he admitted. "Really. But I don't need any help."

Piper pursed her lips. "Hmm… Let's see… You sold your soul to a demon and you're scheduled to die in just over thirty hours. Yeah, you have everything perfectly under control."

While silence hovered, Piper closed the distance between them and she gingerly laid the palm of her hand on his cheek.

Dean resisted a shudder. Her touch was icy and cold, as he expected the fingers of Death to be, yet her warmth throbbed deep beneath the surface. There was something comforting and maternal about the gesture and Dean appreciated the look of loving concern he saw flickering in the depths of Piper's dark eyes.

"I'm a lucky guy to have a reaper on my side," he said after she lowered her hand. "But you can't save me Piper."

He watched Piper's eyes go hard and resolute. "Watch me," she declared and disappeared as quickly as she'd arrived.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Dean dropped back into his chair.

* * *

Piper waited for her summons to be answered. Death might have been the only true certainty besides taxes, but he sure took his sweet time.

"You're falling further behind, you know."

Piper turned to see Death standing behind her. "You can't make me take Dean Winchester's soul. I won't do it."

"We don't get to decide who lives or dies. Only circumstances can change someone's fate."

Stubbornly, Piper crossed her arms over her chest. "Then I won't collect anymore souls. I'll go on strike."

Death took her announcement in stride. "So to save this person, you would stop all death?"

"You got it."

"That's rather selfish of you, don't you think? Unless, of course, you think that death is pointless."

"Well, I…" Piper started to speak.

"It's not, you know. Far from it," Death lectured. "Life only has meaning specifically because there is an end. Death is what forces people to live."

Piper stammered, "Yes, but…"

"Which means," Death continued, "ending death effectively ends life, throws off the whole cosmic design. And for what? A single fleeting life? This is bigger than your friend Piper. Much bigger."

"Can you spare me the circle of life crap?" she demanded angrily. "I have to save Dean. He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to die and be tortured in Hell."

Death held firm. "He made a choice. It was his decision to exchange his life for his brother's. You can't change that, Piper."

Piper watched Death vanish and she hurried back to her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sic him, boy," Lilith ordered.

The hellhound's demonic growl rumbled through the room. Dean could hear its paws thudding on the hardwood floor and the vibrations quaked through his body.

He cried out when the razor sharp teeth sank into his leg and dragged him to the floor. Dean felt his bones snap under the hellhound's weight, heard them crunch in the great, invisible jaws. White hot pain seared his skin as the hellhound's claws ripped into his flesh. Dean's eyes beheld the fountain of blood spurting from his gaping wounds. Briefly, he saw the black robed figure in the back of the room.

Then, mercifully, it was over.

The room was silent.

Empty.

Bewildered, Dean rose from the floor of this weird Limbo, somewhere between earthly reality and the unknown, and he saw Piper standing before him.

Blinking away the brightness of the portal opening behind her, Dean asked, "What's that?"

He already knew the answer.

"It leads you where you're supposed to go," Piper gently replied. She slid her fingers into his hand and gripped him tight. "Don't be afraid. I'll be with you the whole way."

Emotion darkened Dean's windpipe and he found he could barely speak.

"Shh…" Piper soothed. She brought his head to rest on her shoulder and she calmly brushed her fingers through his hair, the same way his mother had done when he was a child. The same way Piper had done countless times with her own children.

"I'm told it's much easier if you just let go, Dean," Piper said through her tears.

"Let go?" Dean struggled to speak. "That's _Hell_, Piper. How can I just 'let go'?"

She didn't have a response for that. Finally, Piper looked him in the eye and said with absolute certainty, "I will bring you back Dean."

Dean's face was ravaged with the myriad emotions running unchecked in his heart. He had loved Piper briefly, during the little time he had spent with her. He had placed her on a pedestal with his mother and Jo and Ellen and Lisa, all the other women he loved in one way or another, and now he wished he could have more time with her again.

"No," he told her with a firm, adamant shake of his head. "Forget about me, Piper. I want you to lose the reaper robes and go back to your normal life…"

"Normal?" she interrupted. "What part of my life has ever been normal?"

"As normal as possible then. Go back to baking cookies and making costumes for your kids' school plays. I'm not worth it."

"Damn it, Dean! I can't let you go to Hell! This just isn't fair."

"Yes it is," he said. "I was taking care of my family. Now you go take care of yours."

"I'll find a way," Piper's voice wavered.

Dean stopped her protests with a kiss. It wasn't the kiss of a dying man, fueled by the fire of a last passionate act. It was a simple act of gratitude, a way to repay her for the time and the heart she had invested in him.

"Now quit stalling," he whispered.

Piper gave a little laugh and Dean brushed the dampness from her face. He squared his shoulders and faced the shimmering opening.

"Will you look in on Sam for me? Just every once in a while to make sure he hasn't gone off the deep end and done something stupid?" Dean requested.

Wordlessly, she nodded in agreement and took his hand again.

Together, they stepped across the threshold of the portal.

The darkness awaiting them was unlike anything Piper had experienced. It sank deep within her and the air was hot and dry. Screams punctuated the void and suddenly the ringing clang of iron chains flared to life.

Dean's fingers clutched her desperately. "No!"

"Dean!" she cried.

As he slipped from her grasp, Piper heard one final, tormented cry escape his lips.

"SAM!"

Piper gasped.

Her chest heaved as her lungs refilled with oxygen.

The fluorescent lights were blinding but Piper realized she was in the morgue.

Her face contorted with the anguish of loss. She was well acquainted with the feeling, but her familiarity with it had not dulled the edges of the pain.

Sitting on a stainless steel table in the morgue, a coarse white sheet preserving her modesty, Piper purged herself of the tears she had not shed. When she was empty and hollow, she numbly dressed and made her way back to the Manor.

"Piper!" Phoebe called exuberantly. She sprinted across the living room and flung her arms around her sister's shoulders. Paige followed close behind and wrapped them both into a hug.

"You're alive!" Paige said joyfully.

Piper heard their cheers and exultations, but she could force no outward show of excitement at having been released from Death's service and returned to her family.

"You had to take Dean, didn't you?" Phoebe commented.

Piper nodded.

"Oh, sweetie, we're sorry," Paige said.

From the comfort of her sisters' embrace, Piper found the strength to carry on her fight for Dean's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

A lighter flared to life in the darkness.

Piper touched the flickering flame to the candle wick and then opened the crackling pages of the Book. As she searched for the proper spell, she heard familiar footsteps shuffling into the attic.

Leo quietly spoke her name. "Piper, what are you doing up here?"

"There has to be something..." she muttered.

"Piper," Leo stepped closer and took her shoulders in his hands. "Piper," he pulled her gaze from the Book, "you have to stop this."

"What am I supposed to do Leo? Leave Dean in Hell?"

"It was his choice," Leo said softly. "He made a decision for his family. I can't sit by and watch you distance yourself from our family while you try to save someone else. You've barely been to the club in weeks and the boys have hardly seen you."

"I can't just leave him there," Piper said. "Dean has made so many sacrifices for his family. He doesn't deserve to be tortured in Hell just for wanting to save his brother."

Leo gave her compassionate look. "Dean made sacrifices, just like you've made," he said as a glimmer of understanding began to dawn in his mind.

"Fighting demons, saving the world, protecting his family at all costs. You think that saving him from Hell gives you a chance to save yourself from all of this, to have the normal life you crave so desperately."

Tears began to shimmer in Piper's eyes and Leo touched a tender hand to her cheek. "It's been months Piper. It was just his destiny. I mean, you've tried every spell and potion in the Book, conjured your Grams and met with every magical creature you could summon, good or evil. If there was a way to bring Dean back, you would have found it by now."

"Not every creature..." Piper murmured.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing," Piper spoke louder. "Why don't you get the boys ready for bed and I'll be down to say goodnight in a few minutes? I just want to put away these herbs and things. You know me...I hate a mess."

Leo's expression was wary, but he didn't press the issue. "OK," he agreed and left her alone in the dim candlelight.

After Leo had retreated, Piper closed the door behind him and sprinted back to the table. She took the spiral-bound notebook and a pen into her hands and composed a summoning spell. Once the spell was to her liking, Piper recited the words aloud.

When the immense light began to fill the room, Piper shielded her eyes.

"What gives you the right to summon me?" the Angel of Destiny demanded as the light faded.

"Listen, I've jumped through a lot of hoops to get here," Piper shot back. "You're the only hope I have left. Tell me how I can save Dean Winchester."

"His destiny is not tied to yours," the Angel replied. "He is of no concern to you."

"The hell he isn't," Piper said. "Am I supposed to just let him rot down there?"

"It's not your destiny to save him Piper. That task belongs to another."

"Who? Is it Sam?" Piper asked. "You can't let Sam make any deals. Dean would kill him and me both."

"It does not fall to his brother to save him either. Dean Winchester will be raised from Hell, but it will not be by mortal hands."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Will you cut the cryptic crap and tell me what has to happen?"

"Dean has a much greater destiny than you could imagine," the Angel of Destiny told her.

"Events must occur the way they are intended. Castiel will rescue Dean from Hell when the time is right."

"So you're just going to let him suffer until some the clock strikes some preordained moment? No," Piper adamantly refused. "Bring him back _now_."

"Have patience Piper," the Angel said in an infuriatingly calm tone. "You will see Dean again. Have faith in that."

The Angel of Destiny's words still hovered in the air when the room was washed in blinding light. Piper blinked away the brightness and found the attic empty again.

"Piper!" Leo's voice called from below. "Come say goodnight to the boys!"

"I'll be right there!" she called back, then leaned over the table and extinguished the candle. 


	4. Chapter 4

While Sam slept in the backseat of the Impala, Dean took out a flashlight and pored over the map he unfolded against the steering wheel. If they left at dawn, they could be in San Francisco by the following afternoon.

As his eyes traced the highway lines that led to the Pacific coast, Dean thought about Piper. The remaining shreds of soul that had escaped with him from Hell were given over to varying levels of guilt - the strongest being the guilt of becoming a torturer during his sentence but a smaller piece of that guilt was from not letting Piper know he had returned.

It had been more than a year since Castiel had pulled Dean from the furnace. In that time, Dean and Sam had been reluctant tag-team partners with Cass in the ever present battles between Heaven and Hell. Dean wasn't sure how much longer he and Sam could handle being the rope in the constant tug-of-war game the angels and demons had been fighting.

And now that Lucifer was out of his box, Dean expected things to keep getting worse. That was why Dean wanted to see Piper. Deep down, he knew she hadn't given up on him and he needed to thank her for that. Demonic and angelic activity had been light lately and he thought now would be the time to find her again.

The faintest hint of color began to creep into the dark blue sky and Dean reached over the seat to thump Sam on the forehead.

"Oh, come on Dean," Sam groaned.

"Wake up," Dean ordered. "We're hitting the road."

"What is it now? Plague of locusts? Are we building an ark?"

"Shut up Sam," Dean retorted and the Impala roared to life.

During the trip, Dean ignored Sam's probing questions about the reason for such an unnecessary and out of the way excursion. When they finally arrived in San Francisco, Dean had no trouble remembering his way to the Manor.

"Please Dean, just tell me _why_ we're here to see Piper," Sam begged.

Dean sighed, "Because she never gave up trying to save me. And she literally walked me into Hell. I've never known anyone so..._good_ before. With all the angels and demons crap that's happening in our lives right now, I just feel like I need to thank her before it's too late."

Wordlessly, Sam nodded and followed his brother to the front door. Dean took a deep breath before he rapped his knuckles against the sturdy wood and he and Sam waited a few moments before they were greeted by sandy-haired young boy.

"Umm...hi," Dean spoke to the child. "Is your mom home?"

The boy turned and shouted into the house, "MOM!"

"Wyatt? Who's at the door?" a familiar voice neared the entryway.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat when Piper stood at the threshold, sending a dusty cloud of flour into the air as she brushed her hands against a well-worn apron. Her face registered both shock and relief at the sight of him.

"Dean?" Piper managed to choke out his name on a whisper.

Before Dean could speak, Piper launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly to her. She laughed through the joyful tears on her cheeks and said, "I knew you'd come back. I knew I'd see you again."

Piper regained her composure and took Dean by the hand. "You and Sam come on in," she led them into the Manor.

"Sorry things are a little hectic," she apologized. "Paige and Henry just brought their baby home yesterday and we're having a family dinner here to celebrate."

"We didn't come to impose…" Dean started to speak.

Piper whirled on him. "Don't even think about trying to leave," she commanded. "I've waited a very long time for this day. You're not going anywhere. Besides, I was a chef so I've made enough food to feed an army."

Dean and Sam stood awkwardly behind her when she took them into the living room.

"Hey, everyone!" Piper said above the din. "We have guests. Introductions," she pointed to the sandy haired boy. "You've met my son Wyatt. This is my husband Leo and our other son Chris. Next," Piper gestured to the cuddling couple to her right. "My sister Phoebe and her husband Coop. And the two exhausted people over here would be my sister Paige and her husband Henry."

"Hello," Dean and Sam greeted in unison, shrinking slightly at the group stares.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Dean?" Phoebe, Paige and Leo said at once.

"Wait… Dean as in _Dean_?" Phoebe rose from her seat.

"Yeah, that'd be me," Dean said warily.

Phoebe studied him, her Empathy and precognition stirring within, and she excused herself from Coop's embrace then crossed to the brothers.

The pain and emptiness Dean emanated washed over her in waves and it nearly overpowered her. Yet beneath the grief and anguish stirring within him, she felt the honor and decency in his heart echoing in the void. Yes…there was a gaping hollow that ached inside the hunter but Phoebe knew it wouldn't always be empty.

Gingerly, Phoebe laid her hand on the plaid fabric covering Dean's shoulder, placing her palm over Castiel's branded handprint and she gave a bittersweet smile.

"You won't always feel this way, Dean," she said. "You'll have the normal, happy life you wished for, but it will come at a cost."

Dean blinked in surprise and he drawled, "Uh…thanks?"

"Pheebs…" Piper said to her sister. "Dean's been to Hell and back and I think you're scaring him even worse."

A nervous laugh tittered through the room.

"Who's hungry?" Paige broke the tension. "I know I'm starving."

Later, after everyone had been fed more than their fill, Dean stole into the sunroom for a moment alone. In the next room, he could see his brother playing hide and seek with Piper's sons, Sam's hulking frame ill concealed behind a coat rack, and he smiled. It was rare for either of them to have such a pure and innocent moment of joy.

"I seem to remember you being partial to pie," Piper said from behind Dean.

He turned to see her holding a plate of apple pie and a steaming mug. "You're amazing," he stated.

Piper grinned. "You haven't tried any yet."

Dean took the dessert she offered and melted in ecstasy when he took the first bite. "Oh, wow," he said. "Do you think Leo would be mad if I proposed to you right now?"

"He's not really the jealous type," she said and held the mug out to him. "Coffee?"

"No, I don't want anything to interfere with the taste of this pie."

Piper waited until Dean had devoured the last of the crumbs before she spoke.

"Do I get to hear what happened?"

With her question, Dean felt himself sliding back into the torment from which he had been rescued. It was evident in his eyes when he told Piper of his experiences of the past year.

"But know you, all this time after our little…experience, I've felt like I've been missing something," Dean said. "But you know what it was? It was you. I knew you were looking out for me. I knew you were going to do everything you could to save me. It was like in the far end of the black there was a light and it was you."

"I did try everything," Piper explained. "Spells, potions, fairies, leprechauns, demons…"

"Hold it," Dean interrupted. "Leprechauns?"

"I wasn't taking any chances. If I had to give up every ounce of good luck I'd ever have to get you out of Hell, I was prepared to give it."

Dean felt the emotion rising and he cleared his throat before saying, "But things are different now. I've done things…horrible things. And now someone upstairs decided to give me a second chance. It just makes me feel…I don't know."

"Do you not understand what you're worth Dean?" Piper asked. "You think your life is worth so little and that you don't deserve to be saved, but you're wrong."

"But why me?" he countered. "I tortured souls in Hell just to save my own skin. What about that warrants special attention from God and the angels?" Dean spat out the mention of the divine with a hint of contempt.

"Of all people, I understand your distrust of the powers that be," Piper told him, "but the angels…"

"Are dicks," he bluntly interjected.

Piper resisted a smirk. "That's a little harsher than what I was thinking, but fairly accurate. We're so much alike Dean. We fight for the same causes, for the same reasons and we both want as normal of a life as we can get. For awhile, I thought our destinies might have been connected but I know what you and Sam have to do is far greater than the Charmed destiny.

"I've fulfilled my destiny, Dean. Now it's time for you to fulfill yours."

Sam stepped into the doorway. "Dean, we should probably get going."

The extended Halliwell clan came to bid the Winchesters goodbye and Piper walked with Dean and Sam to the Impala.

"I don't know where you're going, but there's a thermos of coffee and some pie and a few other things in there," Piper pressed a bag into Sam's hands.

"Piper, you didn't have to do this," Sam said.

She scoffed. "I'm sure you boys don't eat much that isn't battered or deep fried. The least I can do is send you off with some decent food."

"We appreciate it," Sam replied. He thanked her again with a quick embrace and folded himself into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"I won't see you again, will I?" Piper wondered aloud to Dean. He opened his mouth to object, but she silenced him. "Don't waste your time with platitudes. You don't have to lie to me, Dean."

He sighed and said honestly, "No, you probably won't."

The weight of that knowledge settled heavily on Piper and her face contorted with tears. She wrapped Dean tightly in her arms, refusing to release him until she was ready. Dean didn't mind. Saying goodbye to Piper for a third time was as haunting and painful as it had been each time before, but this time the note of finality rang solemnly around them.

"Take care of each other," Piper told him as she reluctantly released him. She passed a gentle hand over his brow and softly said, "If you ever need me, I'm always here in the far end of the black."

Dean nodded around his emotions and, after dropping a kiss on Piper's cheek, he slid behind the wheel of the Impala.

As she watched Dean and Sam drive further down the street, Piper murmured a protection charm. Before walking back into the Manor, she quietly whispered, "Blessed be" as the taillights of the Impala disappeared around the corner.


End file.
